Technology
by ForeverWar
Summary: Amber Blackwater arrives in Steelport with a surprise for the Boss, and to help him out in his mission to take over Steelport. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with a rival gang leader. Matt Miller/Amber Blackwater. Boss/Shaundi. R&R
1. Hospital BreakOut

**Hey guys, so yeah, new fanfic. I know, I know…I have the cheek to post a new fanfic, but I pre-ordered the game, and when I played it, mind started buzzing with idea's that wouldn't stop until I put pen to paper, or…pressed many buttons on my keyboard. This story WILL be a slow update, as I'm trying to get Dark Dawn up and running again, and I'm also writing a Scarecrow/OC/Crane fanfic, but that won't be posted until its near completion, so you don't need to worry about it.**

**Right, on to the fanfic, and a few things you all should know. It's an OC character with Matt Miller. The Boss, known as Jason Thomson, will be paired with Shaundi. The OC is called Amber Blackwater, and, as before, she is paired with Matt Miller. In the game guide that I pre-ordered, it states that Matt Miller is 16, but in this fanfic, he will be about 21. Still a young age to fit, but old enough so my OC doesn't look weird.**

**So, Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

><p>HOSPITAL BREAK-OUT<p>

Black military boots paced back and forth, the thin purple laces swishing as they moved. A thumb was brought close to purple lips as white teeth chewed on the nail with chipped black nail polish.

The figure - a woman - sat down on one of the plastic chairs, her left leg bouncing up and down before she got back up again and started pacing.

"Miss. Gat, I presume?"

Amber eyes turned towards the doctor, giving a quick nod and followed the man.

"Your brother is doing fine. The knife wound missed all major arteries and internal organs as did the bullet wounds on his thighs and arms, the ones on his chest were just grazes, so it shouldn't leave any lasting damage"

The woman let out a deep sigh, her heart slowing down, back it's normal rate.

"Thank you, will I be able to see him?" She asked, blinking her eyes at the doctor, who blush and started stuttering slightly.

"Y-Yes, he's in room 213. J-Just down this corridor, turn right and its the f-first on your left"

She giggled at him, before whispering thank you and walking away.

Just as she reached the corner where she was suppose to turn, she let out a deep groan.

"God, I hate acting like a little pussy" she scowled before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

Rolling her eyes, she opened the door.

"It's the fucking grim reaper, I'm here to take your black soul for my collection. Who do you think it is, ya twit?"

Gat chuckled. "If the grim reaper looked like you, she can have my soul anytime"

"Oh hush, _brother_, we need to get your plane-crash ass out of here"

Gat raised an eyebrow. "Brother?" The fuck?"

"Only way they would let me see you"

"And what? You couldn't say girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife even?"

Golden eyes glared at him. "I think I prefer the term brother, thank you"

Gat chuckled before sitting up, clutching his right side.

"So, when did the doc say I can leave?"

"He didn't really, but that's never stopped you from busting out before, but this time, it will be me and you, and not the Boss"

Gat rolled his brown eyes before slowly climbing out the bed. "Yo, Amber? You got any spare clothes, I ain't running around bearing my ass to people"

Amber chuckled, before shrugging off her rucksack and pulling out a pair of denim pants, boxers, a white tank top and purple shirt, along with a pair of sunglasses, pair of socks and converse. As Gat grabbed his clothes, he noted the twin _KA-1 Kobra _pistols, a _.45 Shepherd _pistol and at least six flash bangs.

"We planning on some company"

"Well, since you got your ass blown out a plane and the Boss is with Shaundi and Pierce in _Steelport _with a gang called _Morning Star _are after them, yeah, I'm a little caution. Now hurry up and get dressed. We need to get out of here and off to _Steelport_"

"Sheesh, cool your pants woman"

* * *

><p>Amber and Gat stealthily sneaked out of the hospital and towards Amber's 'borrowed' car, a black <em>Attrazione <em>with chrome detail.

Gat whistled. "Wow, where did you get the money for that?"

"What money? I 'borrowed' it off some bloke in a high end suit, trust me, he ain't gonna' miss it"

Gat chuckled. Typical Amber, she sees something she wants, and she takes it, kinda like the Boss in certain situations. They both climbed into the car and drove off down the motorway.

They where about a quarter of the way to Steelport when Gat spoke up.

"Hey, you never did meet that Birk guy? Did you?"

"What? That Nyte Blade actor? No, why?"

Gat chuckled, "Oh, nothing. Your gonna' love him though" he said, smirking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it. The next update will be in a couple of weeks :) R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Welcome to Steelport

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will explain more on how Gat survived the plane blowing up and the injuries he received from the Morning Star thugs.**

**E-Cookies to **_**Mss. H.O Veela Ishikawa**_** and **_**animevideogame freak **_**for there reviews :D**

* * *

><p>WELCOME TO STEELPORT<p>

Gat let his fingers dance across the buttons for the radio, flicking mainly between _KRHYME 95.4_ and _89GENX_.

"Will you fuckin' pick a song already or I'm gonna' fuckin' through you out this mutha-fuckin' car" growled Amber, her patience wearing thin by the second.

Gat finally left the radio on _KRHYME 95.4_, and _Kayne West's _song _Power _started playing through the speakers.

"Thank fuck"

Gat turned to look at her.

"You on edge, somethin' up?" he asked her, slightly concern because Amber was more the 'go-with-the-flow' type.

"Yeah. It's just-" she let out a sigh, her topaz coloured eyes glaring slightly at the red traffic light before she continued. "-apparently, some little prick working for the _Morning Star _or the _Syndicate _as they call themselves, hacked the _Saints _bank accounts. We have nothing, and never mind the fact that the _Saints _all have a bounty on our heads"

Gat looked at her. "Fuck me...so we have nothing?"

"Not nothing" Gat blinked behind his sunglasses in confusion "I was about to put away about 10% of the money we made from the start of getting the gang back together to now. Plus, the income that comes from owning all the _Rim Jobs _in _Stillwater _added to it"

"How did you manage that?"

She looked at him. "Johnny, I'm a hacker and a mechanic, I can do things with technology and a busted up car that would make your brain swell"

Gat laughed, before turning up the radio as the light turned green.

* * *

><p>"Where did the Boss say we've to meet him?"<p>

"Check my phone, kinda busy driving here, I would rather not get pulled over at the moment"

Gat reached for Amber's mobile that was on the dashboard. The bright purple _SideArm SX__**[1] **_looked slightly out of place against the black dashboard, but it suited Amber's fashion style - loud and rebellious.

It came from having high end family with high end dreams. You name it, Amber lived it. Private schools, posh tutors, music lessons and formal parties, her parents were well known in _Stillwater _- her father running for Mayor and being elected twice while her mother was a renowned surgeon working as the head surgeon at the top _Image as Designed._

But behind closed doors, Amber was wanted by the _FBI _for hacking into the criminal database and using it to find out all the information she could about the _Ronin_, _Brotherhood _and the _Sons of Samedi_, before giving it to the Boss on a silver platter. Of course, they all believed that she was working with one of the gangs, but that was confirmed to be wrong when the _Ronin _tried to kill her.

She was a little rough around the edges back then, very impulsive and didn't know how to pick up a gun, let alone fire it. But after a while - with some training with the gang - she managed to become a banger, until she went crazy when she found out Carlos was dead. She and Carlos...had a thing? They never talked about it, but the blushing and looks they gave each other was enough to confirm it. After that, Amber worked her butt off, soon becoming a Lieutenant with him, Pierce and Shaundi, and a killa' with a sniper and pistol - pun intended.

Gat's eyes flicked towards her, taking her in while she was distracted.

Her once blonde hair was died black, matching her naturally dark eyebrows. It was in a French-braid, the ends reaching her lower back, two pieces framed her face, reaching her shoulders while her full fringe was died a bright purple. From what he could see at tis angle, she was wearing smokey eye shadow with a hint of purple and nude gloss on her lips.

"You done?"

Gat chuckled. "What can I say? You ain't bad to look at"

"Just find out where the boss is staying"

Scrolling through her text messages, he found the most recent one.

**From: Da Boss :D  
>At: 1.76pm, Tuesday 21st April.<strong>

**Hey Am, we took ovr a Morning Star penthouse in Snset Prk. Was kinda easy in ma opinion. Pierce is enjoyin it bt Shaundi is all kinds a crazy since Gat got blown up. Sux big time. We ar gonna need yur help now, since yur free. We jst ambushed th Syndicates desiner gun store nd we hav the details on were tht bastrd Phillip is hidin. Its time we take him out for gd, for Gat.**

**Move yur ass, we need sum explosions for this one bitch.[2]**

"Looks like we are heading to Sunset Park?" His left eyebrow rose, close to his hairline "Sounds like a fun place"

"Must be if the crew is living there"

"What's with that stupid smiley face?"

"Oh that, everyone has it"

Gat scrolled through the other contacts.

**Shaundi :***

**Pierce ;p**

**Gat D:**

"Why does mine look demented?"

"Cause you're a badass mother with a serious gun problem, now where are we now"

Gat got his own phone from his pocket, a _Samsang Comet__**[3]**_ and opened the GPS, and clicking Find Location. He waited for about a minute before the phone pinged with their location.

"We are at Loren Square. Go forward two corners and then turn right on the next turn and we will be at the penthouse"

"Got it, so how's everyone taking your death?"

"Pierce and the Boss seem to be coping, but Shaundi ain't"

Amber scrunched her eyes slightly. "Thought her and the Boss were together?"

"They are. It's just that Shaundi was there for me with the whole Aisha deal and, she kinda like a little sister to me, and she must see me as a brother or something. Trust me, nothing like that is going on. The Boss and Shaundi? They fit"

"What about me? Am I a little sister to you?"

"Hope not. Don't think brothers are supposed to have dreams like these for their little sisters" he said as he leaned over and planted a swift kiss on her right cheek.

Amber let out a small scream, losing control of the steering wheel for a second. She then let her right arm off the wheel and gave Gat a swift slap on his chest, making him grunt.

"Bastard! How many time are you gonna' keep doing that?"

Gat laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Shaundi, Jason and Pierce walked out the front of the penthouse, Shaundi in front while Pierce and Jason where behind.<p>

"I don't care how dangerous it is Jason, I'm fucking killing this bastard!"

"Shaundi, come on! I know you're pissed at him, but for fuck-sake, please calm down! I don't want to see you hurt cause you decided to pull a Gat on us!"

Shaundi turned around, her mouth open, ready to shout at her boyfriend.

"Hey. What's wrong with acting like me?"

They turned to see Gat leaning against an _Attrazione_, with Amber pulling a bag out of the truck. She walked up to Shaundi and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Hey, Am. We took over a Morning Star penthouse in Sunset Park. Was kinda easy in my opinion. Pierce is enjoying it but Shaundi is all kinds of crazy since Gat got blown up. Sucks big time. We are gonna need your help now, since your free. We just ambushed the Syndicates designer gun store and we have the details on where that bastard Phillip is hiding. It's time we take him out for good, for Gat.<strong>

**Move your ass, we need some explosions for this one bitch.**

**(Just in-case you can't read text speak. Shout out to my little sister for writing this for me, since I can't write in actual text speak)**

**[2] A Sidekick LX**

**[3] A Samsung Galaxy.**


	3. Takin' out the Trash

**Hey guys! I am soo very sorry for how long it took me to update, but i'm in my final semester of college and the work is piling up. I have various projects and assessments plus a maths assessment to get ready for and it's making me slightly stressed, but I managed to have a day to myself and decided to work on some of my chapters. Hopefully you like this chapter.**

**Also, I know in the game, it states that the game that the plane crashed over Steelport, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that Johnny somehow manage to make it towards Stillwater - either that they plane was already flying back to Stillwater with them all in it, or Johnny has some mad flying skills :D**

**Shout out to all who reviewed and favorited the story :D You all rock and deserve Matty shaped cookies :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p>TAKIN' OUT THE TRASH<p>

They all grouped together on the sofa in the penthouse, still trying to understand that Gat was alive.

Shaundi sat next to Amber on one side of the sofa, while Gat, Pierce and Jason sat at the other side.

"Jesus Gat, you're looking good for someone that got shot and blown from a plane" said Jason as he stroke his dark brown - almost black - spiky hair, before taking off his black shades.

Gat shrugged, "Rather a plane than a boat Boss" he hit back with, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"How did you end up surviving?" asked Shaundi as Amber leaned her head on her shoulder, letting out a small yawn.

Gat sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Well..."

* * *

><p><em>Johnny wrestled with the pilot, who was screaming at him in French. He fired a punch into his face, feeling the bones crack under the pressure but the pilot keep throwing punches at him, shooting his knee into his stomach.<em>

_"Gah! Why wont you just give up already?" shouted Gat, sending another punch to the pilots face._

_"Jamais! Vous stupides Américains! Je ne vais pas le repos jusqu'à ce que votre sang peintures ce rouge au sol!"** [1]**_

_"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but enough is enough" He slammed his fist into the pilots stomach and then into his face, knocking him out._

_Letting out a groan, he walked to the pilots seat and sat in it, pulling out is mobile. He scrolled through his contacts before clicking the one he was looking for. He placed the phone to his ear as he tried to figure out how to drive this thing._

_"Hello and thank you for calling 1-800-ASS-ASS-IN, which one of our erotic ass-ass-ins would you like today?"_

_"Heh, funny Amber, you say that to everyone that calls?"_

_"Nah, you're just that special. So, what's up?"_

_"Well, I'm currently trying to fly a plane back to Stilwater and the Boss and Shaundi have jumped out the back "_

_"...How come I never get to go anywhere fun?"_

_"Stop pouting and meet me at Wardill Airport, I'll hopefully be landing there soon"_

_"Right, car or bike?"_

_"Bike"_

_"Car it is"_

_"Bitch"_

_"Love you too. See ya soon"_

_The dial tone rang in his ears. He put his phone back in his pocket before grabbing the controls and pulling on them, pulling the nose of the plane up. He checked the altitude indicator before checking the direction finder._

_Looking out the window, he could see the runway light for Wardill Airport. He let out a sigh before gently pushing the plane down. He could see two small headlights in the distance ._

_Suddenly, he felt hands on his neck, gripping it tightly. His hands let go of the controls to grab them, taking some pressure off his throat. The plane lurched forward as he fumbled out of the pilots chair and rammed the co-pilot into the wall. He staggered back before two shots rang out and bullets fired into his right leg, making his grunt in pain. He sent a kick to the co-pilots stomach, making him winded. He turned around as noted that they were reaching ground._

_Stumbling out of the cockpit, he grabbed the lone parachute off the floor and waddled slightly to the high pressure door and pulled on the latched, sending the door flying. He quickly strapped the parachute to his back and jumped out. About twenty feet above the ground, he pulled the cord and let the parachute free from the back, before blacking out._

* * *

><p>"...next thing I knew, I was walking up in the hospital with a doctor over me, not the prettiest sight to wake up to"<p>

"Fuck" said Pierce, "I'm still shocked you managed to fly the plane. You can't even drive stick"

"That's what I said"

"Shut up both of you"

Amber chuckled from Shaundi's shoulder. "So, what here y'all planning before we arrived?"

"We were planning to go to the Syndicate skyscraper, kill Philip and possible blow it up with a bomb we 'borrowed' off the military...all in the name of Gat"

Gat smiled. "Damn, I'm touc-"

"You stole a bomb! Stop having fun without me!" cried Amber, her glossy lips pulled into pout. Everyone chuckled at her.

"So, we still gonna' blow it up?"

"Can we?" perked up Amber, a smiled on her face as she imagined the explosion, fire and debree falling from the skyscraper.

"You got problem, Am"

"And you need to get laid, Pierce"

"Hey! I do get laid!"

"Using your hand isn't getting laid!"

Jason sigh. "Alright, enough you two. There really isn't any point in blowing it up now. We were gonna use it to send a message to the Syndicate about Gat, but since he seems to be alive, there really isn't any point"

Shaundi stood up from the sofa and walked towards the large window, her eyes scanning he horizon before landing on the large, red skyscraper, an idea coming to her mind.

"What if we take it?"

"The skyscraper?" Jason asked, as he stood up and walked towards Shaundi, the others - mainly Amber - turned to look at them.

"Yeah, it will still send a message saying that the Saints shouldn't be fucked with, and it means we will have a foothold in the main area of Steelport because both the Deckers and Luchedores have skyscraper in that area"

Jason paused, looking out at the skyscraper before a large smiled crossed his face. He turned, grabbed Shaundi's shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. Shocked, Shaundi's eyes stayed open.

Jason released her and gave her a peck on her nose "God, beauty and brains. Ain't I lucky?" he said before he turned and told Pierce and Gat to follow him.

Amber giggled. "Wow, someone's gonna get some tonight. Mind me to book into a hotel after we have taken over the skyscraper"

"Shut up"

"Awww! Jason! You better fuck her now! She's getting moody!"

"AMBER!"

"Run away!" cried Amber, before she bolted off the sofa, Shaundi hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Amber decided to change into clean clothes before they decided to take over the Syndicate tower. She stripped of her old outfit, walking about in her black underwear with the saints patten in purple - she was such a dedicated Saint.<p>

She put on a sleeveless purple turtle neck top over a thin Kevlar tank top - specially made to fit her body shape. She pulled on pair of black skinny jeans that hung low on her waist and weaved a gold belt though the loops and buckling it.

She then grabbed her elbow length purple gloves, fingerless and the undersides were reinforced for maximum grip. After she was finished, she pulled on some boots, buckled the straps and pulled on a black leather jacket, the sleeves rolled up to her upper arm and stitched into place.

She smiled before walking out to see the rest of the Saints grabbing their weapons. She grabbed two thigh hostels, sheathing her twin KA-1 Kobra pistols. She grabbed an extra large, black fanny pack, and weaved it through her belt loops, so it was facing the back and filled it with grenades and flashbangs. She grabbed a smaller one and strapped it to her right forearm, over the scrunched leather sleeve and filled it with a large amount of KA-1 Kobra ammo.

"Ready?"

She turned to see Jason, loading up a Grave Digger smiling - or smirking, depending on the angle - at her.

"Yup, still wish we could blow it up though"

"We'll find you a building to blow up"

"Police Station?"

"No"

"Dick" she walked away, Jason chuckling behind her.

* * *

><p>They were all in cars, Gat, Jason and Pierce in one, Shaundi and Amber in another, and some of the Saints in another. They were nearing their destination. They all had headsets in one ear with a mini-mic popping out, stopping just before their lips.<p>

"You guys ready for this?"

"You're asking us now? Really? When we have guns and are just two minutes away?"

"Chill Shaundi, we are just checking"

"I am chill, Pierce"

"Can we do this already? If not, I vote for the bomb!"

"Enough with the bomb"

They all drove into the building. Bullets started flying from all directions. All the cars drifted and everyone barreled out, couching behind the cars.

"They ain't fucking around here!" shouted Pierce as he fired of two blasts of his Grave Digger, sending two Morning Star goons flying into a bloody mess of blood and body parts.

A short rang off near Shaundi's head. "Shit! There's snipers in here!"

"Fuck! Take out the snipers first. We ain't gonna risk a death here!" shouted Jason.

Shaundi grabbed a grenade from...somewhere, pulled the pin and tossed it, making it land next to a sniper and a group of three goons. Before they even noticed it, they were all flying through the air, a trail of blood behind them.

"You think all packages are this hard to drop off here?"

"HA HA! Can you just shoot them?"

Amber chuckled as she sneaked up to a goon, grabbing her behind and using her as a meat-shield. "Man, you must be brave to wear that"

"Shut up, filthy American!"

Amber scowled, before twisting the girls neck, snapping it. "That wasn't very nice"

A shot fired and she felt white-hot pain in her right shoulder. "Fuck! Bastard!" she cried before she sent a barrage of bullets towards the sniper - two in the stomach, one in each arm and one between the eyes.

"Shit! Am! You alright?"

"I'm fine Pierce, all sunshine and fucking rainbo- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" She screamed as a large man came charging towards her. She managed to jump out the way in time.

"Oh, him" piped up Jason.

"What do you mean 'Oh, him'? That's a human?"

"Yeah, little tip for you" Jason fire off two rounds into the brutes head. "Run and shot, don't stand still and don't get too close"

"How about this for a tip? YOU DEAL WITH HIM?" she screamed as she ran off towards Shaundi, leaving Pierce and Jason with the big man.

"That big guy really doesn't what us to get inside?" cried Pierce, as he rolled out of the brutes way, making him charge into a pillar and Jason fired four rounds into his back.

"Hey girl, hows it going?" Shaundi ask as she shot two goons, before kicking another onto his back and firing a round into his head.

"Oh, I'm good. Got shot, but eh, what's new?"

"Already?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Shaundi laughed. Amber took out a couple more goons, before it was them and a couple of Saints left.

"Right, so what's next?"

"Next we find Philip and put a bullet in his head"

They all walked towards the elevator as Jason told the other Saints to keep watch and to get a new car since the brute had smashed all theirs.

* * *

><p>Cheesy music played in the elevator and Amber tapped her feet to it, before looking up at to see which floor they were at. The number '34' flashed at her.<p>

Suddenly the elevator stopped, jolting slightly and making them all stumble into the walls.

"What did you do?" cried Shaundi as she stumbled into Jason, who held her so she didn't fall.

"It wasn't me!" hit back Pierce as he dusted off his white suit. "It just stopped"

As the elevator doors opened, a male voice with a Belgium accent to it spoke over the loud speaker.

"Did you really expect to waltz right up to my office when I control the building?"

Jason bit out a quick "shit" before a group of goons came towards them, just blazing as bullets flew at them.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] "Never! You stupid American! I will not rest until your blood paints this floor red!"<strong>


	4. AN

Hey, I put a poll up on my page :D

If you wouldn't mind checking it out as it will help me in deciding what fanfictions people are wanting me to update and what one's people are really worried about.

So, if you want to make sure your fanfiction is top priority, better check it :p

Thanks,  
>ForeverWar xx<p> 


End file.
